villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Random Swimwear
Random Swimwear is a company that is owned by Mittington Random, serving as the main antagonistic faction in the Phineas and Ferb episode "The Klimpaloon Ultimatum". It is known for selling old-timey bathing suits until the events of the episode. History Random Swimwear was known for selling popular bathing suits on the market, but Random intends to reinvigorate the sales of old-timey bathing suits and make a fortune out of it. In order to do so, he needs to unravel the secrets of a talking bathing suit called the Klimpaloon. During the 4th Annual Tri-State Area Music Show Awards (or Tristies for short), Candace Flynn and Love Handel are about sing out their new song, "The Ballad of Klimpaloon", but one of the contestants named Slamm Hammer claimed that Klimpaloon doesn't exist. Candace stated that she did saw Klimpaloon once, but Random arrives and retorts at this, saying that if a fact-based song is called into question, evidence must be given and shown to the audience within the next 24 hours. In order to prove his point, Random orders Love Handel to locked up inside a soundproof room until the end of the show. Eventually, Candace gets her brothers Phineas and Ferb, and their friends, to head out to the Himalayas and find Klimpaloon, hoping to bring him over to the awards show to prove its existence. However, Random (posing as Slamm Hammer) captures it, revealing his true plan to use the Klimpaloon to reinvigorate the sales of old-timey bathing suits and make a fortune out of it. And to do so, he needs to unravel of Klimpaloon's secrets; as of how is he able to stand and walk, and how he can talk. Random then takes the Klimpaloon and the kids to his secret lair (with the help from the Klimpalooners), where there are several deformed Klimpaloon clones, much to the kids' horror. Also, Random has gotten himself a device that would seemingly extract Kimpaloon's life force, and he plans to infuse the life force into his latest swimwear line. Fortunately, Ferb spots a plug and takes it off, causing a temporary blackout that allowed the kids to finally free Klimpaloon and make a hefty escape. Random orders his men to go after the kids and stop them, but the men are unable to go out into the snow because they are wearing their bathing suits, which forced an annoyed Random to go off on his own. Eventually, the kids were able to head back to the awards show, prove the Klimpaloon's existence to the audience, and expose Random as the crook he truly is, resulting him to publicly lose his career. It can be implied that Random Swimwear is presumably shut down following the exposure of Random's true colors. Navigation Category:Corporations Category:Egotist Category:Businessmen Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Mongers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Organizations Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Conspirators Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Neutral Evil Category:One-Shot Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Greedy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Criminals Category:Opportunists Category:Deal Makers